1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pad set for a disk brake which has a shim interposed between a pad and a pressing member for pressing the pad toward a disk rotor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a shim is formed from a plate material of stainless steel, and is interposed between a pad and a pressing member (piston, etc.) for pressing the pad toward the disk rotor. When the pad is pressed against the disk rotor by the pressing member, the pad is slid on the shim interposed between the pad and the pressing member, and is moved to a stable position. Accordingly, the pad is stabilized by the shim, and a brake noise is restrained. However, the conventional shim has a structure in which a hook is arranged at an outer circumferential end and is engaged with an engaging groove at the outer circumferential end of the pad (e.g., JP-A-7-208516). Therefore, when the pad is greatly moved with respect to the shim, the hook hits against a wall face of the engaging groove and is deformed, and one portion of the hook and the shim is deformed in the direction away from the pad. Therefore, this results in problems such as brake noise being generated by the deformation of the shim, the pad not being uniformly pressed, the hook being damaged, etc., are caused.
Further, a shim having no hook and a pad corresponding to this shim are also conventionally known (e.g., JP-A-8-240234). A pair of concave portions are formed on a rear face of this pad, and projections engaged with the concave portions of the pad are formed in the shim. It is necessary that the projection and the concave portion are constructed so as to be tightly engaged, and to have a construction in which the shim does not separate from the pad. Because of this, the manufacturing accuracy must be high and it is therefore difficult to make this a commercial product. Further, since the projection is formed in the shim, a problem also exists in that the projection is easily deformed and durability is not good.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a pad set for a disk brake having a shim and a preventing deformation structure. The shim has a hook engaged with the outer circumferential end of the pad. The preventing deformation structure prevents deformation of the hook and is easily manufactured.